It Didn't Go the Way I Thought It Would
by 13girlsrule
Summary: Molly's The Doctor's sister. He, in his 9th regeneration, is visiting her at the lab when Sherlock swoops in and demands Molly's help, insulting her multiple times along. As The Doctor listens to him, his temper is unleashed. Sherlock is in for something else this time. Can Molly keep her brother from killing Sherlock long enough to tell him the good news? *occness warning*
1. A Call From the Man Himself

Yeah I haven't updated or uploaded in a really long time, and I'm sorry, I really am. I will really try this summer. Anyways, NEW STORY! And it's a crossover too! so here it goes:

No. I don't own Doctor Who.

No. I don't own Sherlock.

Anyways, hope you like it.

A Call from the Man Himself

What were the chances that my phone would start ringing the moment I woke up? Well high, I guess, considering the men in my life.

As I reach over to grab my phone, I quickly stop my clock. Then I realize the ringtone that blaring from my mobile and squeal. Hitting the talk button, I put it to my ear.

"'Ello Molly! How's it in good old London Town?" I hear the voice I have missed so dearly.

"Grand as ever, Doccy!" I giggle out, the goofiest grin spread across my face.

"Aww, come now. I had the decency to call you the name you chose," my older brother whined out.

"But Doccy, I always call you that when you forget to CALL or VISIT for too long," I, oh so subtly, explained to him.

"That's actually what I'm ringing about Moll Doll. Thought I'd drop by and give you a visit, maybe even stay for a couple of days. You know it hasn't been the same since you decided to stay on Earth and be a palaeontologist. The Universe is still sighing about the fact we aren't wrecking havoc together for the time being," The Doctor said, a grin in his voice.

"Well when will you be here? My time Theta, I'm sick of you deciding to go around a pocket storm that ends up being a week long wait for me," I said, huffing a little at the end. Rassions, I was starting to sound like Gravelda had.

"Alright, alright! Stop you're gripping Thena, s'not like I've ever made you wait more than a month, s'just because on those time, it's either a longer time or a Sunday. You know I have always hated boring old Sundays," he put it as I heard him punch in some code or another into the TARDIS.

"Yeah, yeah. Some might thing you would just land and stay for a while on those occasions. But it's alright I guess, at least you're coming now," I say, reassuring him.

"Okay Molly, gotta ask you. Would you rather I bring my companion along and be there in five to fifteen minutes or drop her off and be there by noon?" The Doctor asks, sounding a bit distracted.

I glance at the clock, it's 7 already and I have to be in by 8. "Drop 'Rose' off Doctor. Then come by the lab and see me," I say.

"Alri- Wait! How do you know Rose?!" The Doctor panics a bit.

"Calm down, you silly boy!" I giggle out, "She's related to a friend of mine and on one of the rare occasions you slept, she accidentally called me and we got talking. Anyways, have fun with Jackie, I'll see you at lunch," I said.

"Alright, see you then Moll," The Doctor said, hanging up.

• This should be fun.• I think, swinging my feet off the side of my bed and heading to the toilet.

• I should tell Sherlock, he's been dying to meet Theta for years now.• I think, brushing my teeth and changing.

• Naw, I'll surprise them both, Theta will be the first to know about us.• I thought as I did my makeup in a flurry and grabbed a bagel to eat on the tube.

• It'll be great.• I thought as I left my flat.

With that, I headed to work, thoughts of severed limbs and bloodied work stations take over most of my usual thinking space.


	2. Thinking On Human Parts

Holy cheese! Is this really an update the next day? Hell must have frozen over! Anyways, please do send me a line if you like it or think something isn't very good. Even if you hate it, send me a couples of words, just please do have reasons. Keep being amazing my pretties.

so here it goes:

No. I don't own Doctor Who.

No. I don't own Sherlock.

Thinking on Human Parts

It was 11:30 now, but it only felt like twenty minutes had passed since I had gotten that call. I was just so excited!

•It's been so long! I wonder if he's regenerated? No! Rose would have called in a panic.• My thoughts whizzing as I started cleaning up some of the more bloody instruments I was trained to use.

•What if he regenerated all my himself on his way here?• I panicked as I saw a chunk of heart I had been chopping up for Sherlock.

•Well, even if he did, both me and Rose will still love him.• I giggled this to myself as I stuffed more human innards into baggies for later use.

•That was right though,• I realized, •Rose does love the Doctor!•

I squealed out loud, dropping a couple of knives that skidded across the room. •I get to play match maker again!•

•The last one was so close, Sarah Jane was quite nice, but I guess he just didn't feel it as strongly as I thought he did.• S.J.'s face swimming to the forefront of my mind.

•I bet Rosie and Sherlock would like those stories,• then I furrowed my brow, •Probably after I tell Little Red that Doccy adores her, or she'll be as green as a Slitheen.•

I leaned down on the operating table, that was still bloodied and very much littered with various severed limbs and bits and pieces that didn't look entirely human, humming a quaint four note tune my brother and I had made up when we were little.

Poking and prodding scraps here and there, I wondered, •Who's going to arrive first? I hope it's Sherlock. It'd be nice to be able to talk to him before any introductions are made. It would probably make our lives a whole lot easier.•

The knives across the room were reflecting some light into my eyes. When I pick them up, after stopping every now and then to put something back into it's place, I look out the window.

•How can humans have such boring jobs? Even this is boring sometimes, and it's one of the most exciting jobs you can find. I guess I understand why The Doctor doesn't tend to hang around after all the excitement has died down, he'd probably have a boredom induced neuron implosion.•

*Blip* My phone went off.

Making my way back to my desk, I look at my phone. I got a text from Sherlock.

_Will be by the lab a bit late today, got caught up with a chain of break-ins over by John's old flat. –SH_

As I typed out a reply, it went off again.

_Make that exactly twenty minutes late, I will be chasing them down a couple of streets after they finish shooting at me, the I will have to take a cab across the city. –SH_

Sighing and shaking my head I finish my reply and send it.

_Alright, we'll be here when you arrive. Pick up some fish and chips please. And you better not get here covered in your own blood or I will slap you so hard, Jackie's will feel like a butterfly's kiss. ~MH~_

Pushing thoughts of bandaging my half of the Homes brothers, I continued cleaning up my station. Dropping all the parts littering the area into a bin to be sorted through in a bit, I wiped down and disinfected the stainless steel work surface.

With that done, I pulled the bun of Mary-Sue's body parts over and started sorting fingers from toes and slipping her tongue and eyeballs into a container.

With all the parts done and put away, *Blip* my mobile went off for a third time this morning. •It seems I'm quite popular this morning. I wonder who that could be.•

_Molly! Rose is back from her travels with her '_he's not my boyfriend_' boyfriend. You have to come over and visit sometime today! Maybe even tell me about your oh so dashing fiancé that solves those crimes. Rose would love him. Rose's one is off visiting someone, which I think is just an excuse to get away from me, but oh well more time for me and my flower. I will see you soon won't I? Anyways, have a nice day hun. ~JT_

•That woman is really as crazy and wonderful as they come. I wonder what she would say if I told her Doccy was coming to see me. She'd never think he was seeing me, if anything she rusts me enough to not do something like that. She'd probably take it into stride that I'm a Time Lady. I have dropped hints that I'm not human lately.•

As I pull off my rubber gloves and lab coat, I heard it. The whirling sound of my dear friend that also signaled the arrival of my brother, the oncoming storm and the biggest softy one could ever meet.

I spun around as she materialized in the corner of the room. I guess it's time to face the music.


	3. I Should Have Known

Yep, I'm updating again. I know it's a bit late, s'a bit later than I expected, but hey, better late than never. I hope you enjoy. Please, do drop me a line.

Also, you should go thanks bvbarmymember (on quotev) cause they were awesome enough to comment/review, and that helps.

Definitely a shorter chapter, but i thought 'hey! A bit is better than nothing right?'

so here it goes:

No. I don't own Doctor Who.

No. I don't own Sherlock.

I Should Have Known

In hinge sight, I really should have made sure that Sherlock was there with me and knew about the situation.

Even if I did tell him to grab another order, he'd just think it's someone I know and want to drive them away. No matter how many times I've told him, he still thinks it's better to put on a show of disliking me in front of other people.

The TARDIS had fully materialized and I rushed up right to the doors. As they swung open, without thinking, I flung my arms around my big brother.

When I looked up, the biggest grin slid onto my face. HE HAD THE BIGGEST EARS YOU COULD EVER FIND! And by the look on his face, he knew it too.

"Stop that!" he said scowling at me, "You know I was never good at getting what I wanted out of a regeneration."

"Aww, but Doccy, you look so much like Dumbo," I cooed, "So adorable."

"I am the oncoming storm, the bringer of death, a mass murderer. I have committed genocide! I am NOT adorable!"

Of course, at that moment, Sherlock decides to that he would text me.

"Hang on a tick," I said, glancing down at my mobile.

_Outside. You mentioned someone else. Seeing as you didn't specify that this person already knows or should know, I will act as I did when we had just become acquainted. –SH_

•Oh great! I knew I should have told him! Now that stupid man is going to come barging in here and insulting me like he's god or something, and I have no time to tell Theta! •

Looking back up at my 'brooding' brother, really he was pouting, I sighed. •I mught as well grin and bare it. I'll deal with whatever happens as it gets to where I am.•

"Now, what's wrong?" I asked him, as if I were talking to a four year old child.

"Well that was quite rude. You haven't even said e hullo, and you're back to your mobile. You may be special to everyone, but you're the most special to me, and I get dibs because I am right here! In front of you!" he pouted, before looking out the window again.

All I could do was stand there. Well you would too if you were me then. What would you have done if your older brother, whom you adore above just about everyone else in creation, became jealous of someone he didn't know because you checked your mobile?

EXACTLY!

After getting over my shock, I grinned and hurled myself at him. And this is how I know, no matter what he says or does, any mistakes he makes, that I would always forgive him.

"You're just a teddy bear! I've missed you so much-!" I began to say before being interrupted by the bang of the lab doors as they swung into the walls.

With the noise came Sherlock in all his curly haired, sharp cheek boned and perfect postured glory. •Really Sherlock, you couldn't have waited just two ticks more?•

Then I realized exactly why he didn't wait just a bit more, he had been standing there and listening in. HE WAS JEALOUS TOO!

I was trying to hold in giggles as I came to my realization. I wasn't entirely focused and missed a bit of the exchange that happened right then, but I got the gist of it afterwards.

Basically, Sherlock insulted me or something and The Doctor, being who he is, defended me. That in turn gave Sherlock the wrong idea. And boy can I tell you, harsh words flew and I was blown away at just how poorly these two men could behave.

And that was how Sherlock, The Doctor and I, along with an exasperated and worried Rose, a not-so-surprised Jackie, a reluctant Mickey and an annoyed yet smug Mycroft ended up gathered in my living room.

When I imagined breaking the two biggest and most important pieces of information to the people I consider family, I admit, this situation was not what had come to mind.

But as I said before, I like facing things head first, and if this is what is put in my way, well everyone is going to see just how well I am suited to be the sister of The Doctor and just how well I am suited to deal with Sherlock.


	4. A Different Way to Break the News

New chappy! It's totally thanks to Devil's Daughter and the glam (both on quotev) and Linuxeon, Renaissancebooklover108 and Nataly SkyPot (all my little lovlies on fanfiction) because ehtey took the time to just drop me a nice comment/review to tell me how the felt about it. I think this will be a nice long enjoyable chapter, so here we go – Allons-y!

so here it goes:  
No. I don't own Doctor Who.  
No. I don't own Sherlock.

A Different Way to Break the News

•Why do I always have to be the one to break the silence?• I ask myself as I look at the two men sitting on either side of me.

Shaking my head, I get up and say, "Well if neither of you are going to tell **_our_** family what is, and has been, going on, you can both sit here and not say anything at all when I tell them."

"You may not talk," I said pinning each with a glare that, no matter how many times I use, they have not grown accustomed to, "while I tell them everything. You may speak after I have given permission. If any of us are interrupted as we are speaking and going over **_everything_**, I will not hesitate to lock you in the basement. Yes the sound proof basement," I look at Sherlock, "and with Toby," I pin the Doctor with a look.

As I finish, I look at both of them and give them a look, asking if they understood. After giving each other a glare, they each look down and nod.

"Good," I say, turning around, "How does tea sound?" I ask the rest of the room.

Looking around, I'm getting a large variation of looks. On both Mickey and Rose was a grin that stretched from one ear to the other and a bit of confusion in their eyes, on Jackie there was a look that just screamed **proud**, I think the only thing that has ever made her this proud of me was that time told her I slapped a man yelling at their parent.

But of these looks, the one I loved the best was Mycroft's, it was a look of shock, most likely of seeing me like this for the first time, and awe that I could get Sherlock to be silent.

Looking at them expectantly, Jackie finally replied, "A spot of tea would be lovely dear, and get some biscuits too, your biscuits are the best."

"Alright then, I'll put the kettle on and get a plate of biscuits, and when that's all done, we'll all sit down and I will explain why I had to drag you all to my flat," I said, smiling and nodding as I went to the kitchen.

Getting everything ready in the kitchen, I put some water to boil in the kettle from Clovfris that the Doctor got for me a couple of years ago. After just three minutes of boiling, the water was ready to be pour into my teapot. With tea seeping and sugar, cream and biscuits on the try as well, I made my way back to where everyone else was situated.

I set everything down on my coffee table, got all of us teacups and saucers, including ones for John and Mary, both of whom were due to arrive at the door in thirty seconds because they were at work. How nice it must be to be able to work until their shifts were over, though I guess they chose when they could leave.

*Ding Dong* It's nice knowing that my skills in timing have not gone sloppy over the years.

"I'll be right back," I said over my shoulder as I made my way to the door, letting the blond couple in, both of whom, discarded their coats swiftly and dropped down on the loveseat.

"Well this isn't they exact circumstance I wanted everyone to meet, but see as I even associate with these two," I gestured to the two men sitting beside me as I served everyone a cuppa, "I really shouldn't have been surprised."

Once everyone had a cup and a biscuit, I sat back and started.

"First off, introductions. Mickey, Rose, Jackie, to your left is Mycroft, Sherlock's brother. On the loveseat are John and Mary, who are married and friends of mine and Sherlock. Finally, to my right is the infamous Sherlock Homes, who I am seeing," I said, rolling my eyes at the end, when Jackie clapped her hands in celebration.

"Mycroft, John, Mary, the wonderful woman who is to Mycroft's right is Jack and Rose is her daughter and Mickey is a friend of theirs and mine. The man to my left is my older **brother**," I stressed, as Sherlock's eyes widened, seeing the mistake in his deduction.

"That explains more than half of the story!" Jackie announced, placing her cup and saucer on the table.

"It's nice to meet the infamous Doctor that Molly always hints at!" John and Mary say in union.

"I feel like I'm meeting a superstar after talking to you and hearing all the fabulous tales the Doctor tells me about you Moll," Rose laughed, beaming at me.

"You're both aliens," was the only think that Mycroft said.

This time, both Sherlock and the Doctor's widened as they gaped at Mycroft. All I could do was chuckle, if Sherlock couldn't get it, I was expecting Mycroft to.

"Yes we are," I confirmed, feeling like a load had been taken off of my shoulders.

Suddenly, I was turned to face Sherlock. They looked into my eyes for a minute before nodding and kissed my cheek and releasing me. Turning to my left, the Doctor was slumped, seemingly just done with everything for the moment.

"So, since the bigger news is out of the way, on to the reason I had to come dragging you all to my flat," I said.

Everyone placed their tea down and gave me their full attention. I started to tell them about waking up to my phone ringing and being so excited about my brother finally coming to visit. Then pondering everything at work, getting a few chuckles at how comfortable I was around severed limbs and dead people.

Next, I went on to describe how elated I was to hear our girl appearing in the corner of the lab. I also added in that I realized I should have at least told one of the two about the other but not having enough time.

Then about my thoughts and how I didn't really catch what was being said before I had to pry them apart and drag them here and have Toby guard them as I went out to get everyone.

"Well not you're all caught up. And that is why these two haven't said anything, I gave Toby permission to maul them until they sat back down and you don't want to see their legs before you arrived. It was a bit of a bloody mess," I said, giggling at the end.

Next chapter will be up today or tomorrow.


	5. I'm a Terrible Person

Okay here's the thing, I just am a terrible person. I know I promised that I would post another chapter like yesterday and i really wanted to, but i just haven't the time. I'll be going away until like next Saturday and probably won't be able to update at all during that time at all. I'm sorry to anyone that was really anticipating this next chapter, but I just really haven't had the time. I promise it will be out by the 25th of August and no later!

Lots of love to some of my favourite people!

Cookies and butterfly kisses to you all!


End file.
